Moonlit Peach
by Demeter Fenir
Summary: (REWROTE FIRST CHAPTER) What if Momo Hinamori had a secret? One that could destroy her if others knew? What if it happened every full moon?
1. A Normal Day

Hello all! I'm Demeter Fenir! For those who don't know me, I'm a DBZ fanfiction writer who's about to start writing a Bleach story because I LOVE the characters in it so…yeah. For those who do know me and are asking why I'm not working on my DBZ fic the answer is simple. My stupid desktop is out…again! So I'm using my broken down laptop to write this!

Anyway, quick story summary: I'm making Momo a werewolf and stuff. I honest think she's under played in the series (though I've only sense a few episodes but read a lot of fanfiction and wiki!) So she may be slightly OC but whatever.

~ Chapter One: A Normal Day~

The day was calm and sunny, like the rest of them before it. The clouds were large and puffy, the birds were chirping, the breeze was gentle and cooling, but most of all, the moon was high and nearly full. One wouldn't notice this fact, nor claim it so important, but unknown to the bustling shinigami of Soul Society, there were two who found it _very_ important.

Toshiro sighed as he peered out the window of his office and into the sky, his head pounding from work and worry. His neck muscles were tight and throbbing from the hours of looking down at the countless papers he had to sign. His hands were slightly shaking from the thoughts that laced his mind.

"You look like you could use a drink, Captain, how about some sake?!" Matsumoto asked as she held up a bottle to her cheek to affectionately rub it.

"I don't drink. How many times must I tell you that?!" Hitsugaya growled as he glared at her. "You could help me by doing some of this paperwork!"

"But you know how much I hate paperwork. It's so boring!" She let out a sigh as she flopped onto the office couch and fingered the rim of the bottle in absent thought.

"Just get to work!" He snapped out the words like had the same effect as a whip. _'I wish I __**had**__ a_ _whip_.' He thought with a smirk on his face.

"Have you told Momo about the mission tomorrow?" Rangiku asked.

"I told you to a week ago! You mean you didn't tell her?!" Toshiro snarled. He watched her stiffen before she weakly smiled and waved and disappeared using shunpo before he could freeze her. "MATSUMOTO!"

~ Fifth Division Office~

Momo's ears perked up to the sound of her childhood friend's yelling, she knew it must have been bad, because her ears were left ringing. She quickly got up from her desk, excused herself to her new captain; Shinji Hirako, and made her way to the office of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

She could smell his anger when she was approaching his door, so in order to save time and find the root of this problem quickest, she just burst through the door and quickly scanned the area before laying her eyes on a stunned Toshiro.

"Is everything alright? I heard you screaming." Momo asked as she went to his desk and looked him over. Normally he would tell her 'no' and swat her away but today was not the day simply because it was a full moon and she would have her way rather he liked it or not. That simple fact shouldn't have mattered to anyone, but it mattered to them because Momo was neither a normal girl nor shinigami, she was a werewolf in hiding and he knew better then to mess with a worried and overly hyper werewolf Momo.

"I'm fine, Hinamori." He let out a sigh before he continued in a hushed tone, like a gently whisper. "What about you?"

She smiled; knowing what he was inferring to. "I'm okay…a little jumpy I guess. Sorry to just barge in like that."

"I needed to talk to you anyway." Toshiro took her by the hand and led her to the couch to sit, though he didn't join her, he stood in front of her and took a deep breath before he began again. "You; as well as the rest of the Advance Squad, are to be leaving on a mission tomorrow. This mission is of great importance so have no given return date so you need to prepare for a long stay in the World of the Living." He paused as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Matsumoto was supposed to tell you a week ago, but she didn't."

"I guess that's what you were yelling about." Momo giggled as she saw a vein throb on his temple. "Why does this mission need so many people?"

"Don't ask me. I just know I'm going to be responsible for those idiots." Hitsugaya then leaned forward and whispered, "I'm not really worried about them though…"

Momo sighed as she lowered her head and nodded. "I'll try and be good; you know I haven't gotten the hang of it yet."

"I'll try and think of something or someplace to hide you when the moon is full so the others won't see, but you can't go giving people _presents_, you understand?" Toshiro smirked as he watched her eyes widen before she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Stop teasing me about that Shiro-chan! I already told you I'll try and be good!" She whined at him.

"Don't call me Shiro-chan!" He huffed. "You better go get ready for that mission, Bed-wetter Momo!"

"Hey! I don't do that anymore!" She pouted as she got up and waved goodbye to him.

As the door closed, he let out a sigh. "Why do I have the feeling this is going to go horribly wrong?"

~ After Shopping and Mountains of Paperwork~

Momo sighed as she began making her way into the surrounding forest, she knew she was a bit early to be doing so, but she wanted to be deep into the woods so there was no way anyone could find or hear her.

This ritual was so easy now; so normal and safe for her to do, even though when it first happened she was so scared. This wasn't her fault, but she would play the hand she was dealt and just carry on and smile. A giggle passed through her lips as she recalled the event Shiro-chan was talking about early today.

~ Two Years Earlier~

She had been waiting for the monthly meeting to start, just minding her own business when she noticed captain Byakuya storming into the meeting hall and a sniffling Rukia by his side. Before anyone could say anything he began to speak.

"This morning Rukia found a dead rabbit in the middle of her private quarters. Anyone want to tell me how it got there?"

Many ideas were thrown around the room, but when it was further told that the rabbit looked as though it had been attacked by a large dog or some other animal, Momo and Toshiro both knew what had happened.

"What happened last night?!" He hissed to her as they eat lunch under a large oak tree, far from the ears of everyone else.

"I...I don't remember" She whispered back, trying so hard to piece together the foggy events. "I think…I wanted to give it to her, but it…it wouldn't stay still so I…" Tears threatened to spill from her stinging eyes as she saw flashes of a large brown wolf bite the neck of the tiny white bunny before carrying it off. "I killed it."

Toshiro's eyes softened as he watched her cry; the only thing he could do was wrap his arm around her shoulders and whisper comforting words to her and apologize for sounding so harsh.

~ End of Flash Back~

Since that day she learned to go further into the woods and she also learned to come to terms with her killing creatures to eat. She remembered how Granny told her that it was just like her eating her normal foods, but it was fresher.

Hinamori stopped at the normal spot, which was a small clearing with a large rock in the center; perfect for sitting, and began to undress. She could feel her skin began to burn, telling her it was time. She used to hate this burning, this curse but now…she had grown to like the change.

She let out a gasp as her back began to crack and shift, forcing her to her knees. She let out a small laugh as the sleek fur began to sprout from her skin; tickling her. She watched as black, ashy veins appeared on her hands along with the long, sharp claws.

Momo growled as long, sharp fangs began to push through her lips and her tongue became too large for her small mouth. All she could do was pant as her body twisted from the inside out, though the pain was little, the relief it gave her was borderline pleasurable. A moan escaped her lips before her mind was washed away by instincts.

A howl came off from the distance, unheard by everyone save from Toshiro Hitsugaya; who couldn't sleep knowing that the woman he loved was out there in the wild and had no control over herself. Anyone would try to hurt her if they saw her now because no matter how many times they denied it, everyone was afraid of the big, bad wolf.

…Only…Momo Hinamori wasn't bad and she was no mere _wolf_.

I rewrote this because I didn't like how rushed it seemed. (Damn broken computers) Anyway, I hope you guys like this better and don't judge my abilities off that first release. I'm much better than that.


	2. Moving Out and In

So? Back for more are you? Great because this is the second chapter to an awesome story! So Enjoy!

~ Chapter Two: Moving Out and In ~

The sun began to rise as a dirty, mud-covered Momo awoke from her peaceful dreaming. She dug her fingers into the dirt as she rose from the hard ground. It was still dark outside, but the sun was giving off enough for her eyes to see everything. She quickly found her clothes and shunpo'd back to her room to take a shower.

Hinamori sighed as the hot water hit her skin and began to wash away the night's activities. Images flashed inside her eyelids as a smile formed on her lips. She remembered playing and howling at things; nothing out of the ordinary.

Slipping out of the shower and into some human clothes (she bought some the other day to fit in), she made her way to the kitchen to make her something it eat when she saw her captain with a cup of strong smelling tea in his hands.

"How could you sleep with all that scary howling last night?" He quickly asked when he noticed her enter the room.

Momo nervously chuckled before she just shook her head. "I didn't hear anything. Are you okay? You seem…scared."

"I'm not scared! Just concerned is all." He took a sip of his tea before looking around the room.

"Maybe it was Captain Sanji Komamura?" she hated throwing him under the bus like that…again, but she had no choice.

"Maybe…I'll ask later." Shinji he sighed again before smiling at her. "Don't we look cute?" He laughed as she began to blush a gentle pink.

She was wearing a pink graphic tee with sparkles and skinny jeans. Her shoes were pink converses and she wore a punkie glove on her right hand. Her hair was done in a sporty ponytail and she wore a shiny lip gloss to make her lips shine a bit.

"Thank you Captain!" Then she noticed he was still in his uniform. "Are you not coming with us?"

"No, I'm not. It'd be a bit counterproductive if you send two captains for so long, don't you think?" Hirako chuckled as she thought about it and then nodded. "On a different note! Try some of this!" He said as he pulled out a small pack of gum from his sleeve.

Momo blinked as she looked at the odd item, but nevertheless took it and then stared at him. "Now what?"

"You unwrap it and then chew it." He smiled when he watched her face lighten up and a smile make her lips. "Good, huh? Now, when you see Toshiro, blow a bubble and then pop it!"

"Okay, if you say so captain."

~ After Breakfast~

Hitsugaya sighed as he waited for everyone to arrive at the gate. He was already in a bad mood today from lack of sleep. He didn't know what he wanted to do more, kill his vice-captain or scold Hinamori for what she caused last night…

~ Last Night in Toshiro's Room~

"Captain! CAPTA~IN!"

Toshiro jolted up from his bed as he looked around, he was barely able to growl before Rangiku ran into his room and enveloped him in a bear hug.

"What are you doing in here?!" He yelled at her, but when he saw her face, his anger faltered. "What's wrong?"

She was about to speak when another howl echoed in the distance, he knew that it was Hinamori's howl from years of listening to it. He felt her shiver around him and he sighed.

"The howls are bothering you?" He stated.

"They sound so close by! What if it comes in here and finds me delicious-looking and tries to eat me?"

"…Get off me." He sighed as he pushed her to the floor and laid back down in his bed.

"You're so MEAN!"

~ End of Flash Back~

Toshiro sighed again as he pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stop his headache.

/ _You know she was calling out to you, don't you? That is why she continued to howl. / _Hyorinmaru stated as he flapped his wings to stretch them.

"I know that." He whispered to his blade. "I wish…I wish I could help her."

/ _Why not ask Captain Komamura for advice? He too, is a wolf. /_

"Hinamori doesn't want anyone else to know. I'm going to respect her wishes and keep it that way." Toshiro snapped. In truth, he thought about it already, but was afraid what everyone's plan of action would be.

/ _Maybe you could find aid in the Human World? A secret kept for this long is bound to come out sooner rather than later and with tonight being another full moon…/ _

Before either of them could continue their thoughts, the gang came walking up, however, Toshiro was only staring at Hinamori. She was wearing some of the cutest clothes he had ever seen her wear and seemed to be chewing on something. When she made eye contact with him, she blew a bubble from the sweet treat and then popped it, making him jump slightly.

"Captain? Hell~~o! You home?" Rangiku waved her hand in front of his face to try and get him out of his daze.

Toshiro shook of the confusion and glared at her. "What?! What do you want?!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but we gotta go." Rangiku sighed as she walked through the gate and disappeared.

~ In the World of the Living~

"If another person asks me what number I use to dye my hair I'm gonna-!"

"Pop a vein it looks like!" Momo laughed as she ruffled up her best friend's locks. "It is an unusual color Shiro-chan."

"I thought I told you not to call me that." He snarled at the giggling girl. He wasn't mad at her really, but she knew more than anyone that he wasn't a people person. How he wished he could just sit on his granny's porch and watch the sun set with her.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Are you all right? You've been really spacey today." Hinamori asked before she popped her chewing gum again.

"Whatever. Let's just go get Kurosaki and fill him in." He sighed as he led the chatty group down the street.

"Are you going to be staying with us, Hina-chan?" Matsumoto asked; a sly smirk on her lips.

"I don't really know. I don't want to be a bother to anyone." The young girl mumbled in thought.

"I've already thought ahead and made plans. We'll be staying in a cabin in the woods along with Ichigo. His father just got done building it in case we may need a place to stay." Toshiro scratched the back of his head as he pondered how that just sounded.

"Why do you get the cabin?!" Yumichika Ayasegawa yelled as he flipped his hair.

"He can keep it! There are werewolves in the forests! You can hear them even in Soul Society." Ikkaku Madarame whispered to his friends.

"What?! You believe in that legend?" Renji Abarai groaned his he shook his head. "They used to tell us that as kids to keep us from running off at night."

"I've seen one! They're real I tell you!" Ikkaku Yelled, but was smacked on the back of the head by Rangiku. "Hey! That hurt!"

"Be quiet, you idiots." She sighed.

"You better not be calling me an idiot." Toshiro mumbled, but was really paying attention to Momo.

~ At the Kurosaki Residence~

"So, that's what's going on, huh?" Ichigo said as he rubbed his chin.

"Don't act you had anything better to do!" Rukia snapped as she swatted him with a pillow she grabbed from the living room couch.

"I don't remember agreeing to help you guys or stay in a cabin!" He yelled back as he tried to fight her off. "Quit it!"

Toshiro sighed, having doubts about he plans but could no longer back out of them. "I called your father ahead of time. Now, get ready so we can settle in." He rose and looked at Momo. "Hinamori, let's go."

"Alright, Shiro-chan." She chirped as she quickly rose and waved goodbye to everyone.

Momo knew why he had called for the cabin, but couldn't think of a reason why he would bring Ichigo along. Was it to keep everyone from chatting behind their backs or was it so he could keep an eye on him, but why would he need to do that? She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts, but the action seemed to capture the attention of a worried Toshiro.

"Are you alright, Hinamori?"

"Oh! I'm fine! Just thinking is all." She smiled at him before she went back to her thoughts, or tried to anyway.

"Does it hurt?"

The question caught her off guard, causing her to stop her running and stand still. "Huh?" They were quite far into the woods now, so no one could see or hear them.

"When you turn…does it hurt?" Toshiro asked again. She noticed how soft his eyes were and found it hard not to look into them.

"N-no. Not anymore. Why are you asking me this now?" She asked with a voice just above a whisper.

"I don't want you to be in pain. I never really got the chance to ask you before so…I thought I'd ask now." He was nervous. It was such a forbidden topic for them but he had so many questions; however, he didn't want to make her uneasy either.

She could smell that he was nervous, but she could also see it too. He never acted this way when the others; or anyone really, were around him. Momo knew he only dropped his guard for her and his Granny and that was something she cherished greatly. "I'm not in pain. It's happened so many times now that I've grown used to it."

"That doesn't mean you don't hurt, Hinamori!" Toshiro snapped, but quickly hung his head in shame. "Sorry."

"Let's just get to the cabin. I'll make everyone some tea." She whispered; changing the subject just like that.

"Tea would be nice."


	3. Alone in the Woods

Hiya! I'm here with the third installment of Moonlit Peach! Now, let's move right along!

~ Chapter Three: Alone in the Woods~

Toshiro and Momo sipped on the freshly made tea in their small hands; a gentle but calm silence enveloping them. They were sitting on the porch of the rustic cabin which so perfectly fit the woods that surrounded it.

/ _The moon will be up soon, Mistress. Are you excited? / _Tobiume asked. She always liked when her mistress was a werewolf due to the fact she found her extremely beautiful, whereas Hinamori only remembered flashes of browns. Hinamori was in reality, a black wolf whose highlights shone like a liquid gold in the moonlit.

"About time you showed up, Kurosaki." Toshiro spoke to the panting teenager. He bore upon his back a large sack that seemed filled with things.

"Shut up, Toshiro." Ichigo puffed out before he walked passed them and into the house. He let his belongings drop to the floor with a thud and turned to see a giggling Momo and a steaming Toshiro. "Who gets the beds?"

"Momo and do of course and that's Captain Hitsugaya to you." Toshiro huffed as he walked inside the building with his friend not far behind. "I'm a captain and Hinamori is a vice-captain, therefore, it's only logical."

"What?! That doesn't matter down here! Why don't you two just share a bed? Rangiku told me you two used to do that when you guys were younger." Ichigo suggested, but was meet with blushing faces. He smiled wickedly. "Oh? A little shy now?"

"Sh-shut up! We're getting the beds and that's final!" Hitsugaya spat out, trying not to sound as nervous as he really was but failing miserably.

"Um…If it's alright…I think I might go out for a jog?" Hinamori slightly panted as her skin began to burn. She knew she had to get away quickly and was about to leave when Ichigo began to speak to her.

"It's a little late for a jog isn't it?" He blinked as he watched her scratch at her arm. "Are you okay? You look a little tense."

Toshiro's eyes widened as he realized what was wrong. He glanced out the window and saw the steadily rising moon. He gave her a quick, but firm nudge. "You can go. You'll be okay."

She nodded quickly before basically running out the door; hoping she could get far enough away so she could not find them.

Ichigo blinked as he just watched her run off without a word to either of them, but what struck him odd was Toshiro's reaction…like he wanted her to run off. "…Should I ask?"

Toshiro rubbed his temples as he tried to fight off the wave of pain that began washing through him. He wanted to ask Ichigo for help with Hinamori; hoping that maybe he'd know something, but he wanted to ask him in a more sensible manner then this! There was even a chance the teen wouldn't believe him anyway! What was he to do or say now?!

"She's…she's just…" He tried to form words that made sense, but really, how do you tell someone that your best friend and secret crush (though he didn't have to admit that part) was a werewolf and you wanted to know if he knew anything about cures and the like?! Toshiro was about to finish his sentence when a howl was heard, stopping both boys from speaking for a few minutes.

"You hear that? It sounded pretty close by didn't it?" Ichigo smiled as he watched the smaller boy stiffen. "You scared?"

"Of course not! What a stupid question!" Hitsugaya snarled as he listened to another howl.

"When I was younger, my friends and I would howl to see if any wolves would call back." Ichigo smiled at the memory. "Have you tried that before?"

"That's just something stupid kid-!"

"_**HOOOOOOOWL!**_"

Toshiro was stunned when Ichigo began to loudly howl out the window. If Hinamori heard and decided to follow the call, she could get hurt or hurt one of them! Ichigo's second howl awoke him from his shocked silence and before Ichigo could call out a third time, he was tackled to the ground. "Ouch! Hey!"

"Shut up or she'll hear you!"

"'She'? What are you talking about?" Ichigo easily pushed the smaller boy off of him and sat up. "Are you talking about Hinamori? She can just scare the wolf away if she sees it on her way back, right?"

Hitsugaya wanted nothing more but to scream that Momo _was_ the wolf, but he didn't get a chance to say anything before they heard smashing sounds coming from the back of the cabin. As they were standing up from the floor to investigate the sound, they were kept in place by a deep, growl-like pant. Toshiro knew it was Momo who entered the house, what he didn't know was if she was still the caring and overly sweet girl he knew and loved.

"What…is that?" Ichigo whispered.

"…It's Momo."

HA HA! I left you at a cliff hanger! In fact, it's quite a nice one too! If you like this story feel free to review or fav it! I don't bite…or do i? Mwhaha!


	4. Tug of War and Late Night Chases

I'm back to relieve you readers of that horrible cliff hanger I left you with! Were you biting your nails? I'm sure Toshiro and Ichigo were!

~ Chapter four: Tug of War and Late Night Chases~

Ichigo gave a shocked look toward the boy. "What do you mean it's Momo?! It sounds like rabid beast!"

"Don't call her that! Don't EVER call her that!" Toshiro yelled. He didn't care if he seemed childish right now or if he had a reputation to uphold; all he cared for was Hinamori.

The loud sound of heavy footsteps grew louder as Momo slowly approached the living room. Toshiro knew he had to do something and something fast – like now. He grabbed Ichigo's arm and ran over to the coat closet. He pushed the complaining teen inside and then jumped in himself and locked the door.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ichigo harshly whispered.

"Momo's a werewolf and _you_ called her here!" Toshiro snapped back. "I asked for you to stay with us to see if you knew anything to help me fix her!"

"WHAT?! You thought I knew of a cure?! Why not ask one of the other captains for help?"

"I didn't want them to see her as a threat…"

"We're hiding in a coat closet! She's a threat!" Ichigo stated, but was quickly punched in the chest by a fuming Hitsugaya. A slight whimpering was then heard coming from the outside room; that and a terrible scratching sound. Whatever she was doing in there, she was trying to find something or someone. The room then grew quite for a few seconds before five large claws ripped through the wood of the closet door the boys were hiding inside. "Do something! She's going to eat us!"

Toshiro quickly looked around the floor before his eyes landed on...an umbrella. He grabbed the fabric covered rod and passed his way out of the closet and pointed it at her, like a lion tamer would a chair. "Hinamori! Stay back!"

"An umbrella?! That's your idea?! Some genius!" Ichigo groaned as he hid behind the ripped up sofa.

Toshiro never felt so small before, but when Momo stood on her hind legs and stared down at him with those glowing, russet eyes, he felt like a tiny bug compared to her. He remembered her like this when they were younger, but she was a puppy (for lack of a better term) then. Now, she was a towering beast! "Momo…Momo it's me, Shiro-chan…remember?" He gulped when she took a giant step toward him and lowered her head to sniff him. "We're best friends…right?"

She stood straight up before she dropped down to all fours in front of him. Momo then let out a small growl that turned into a deep bark. Toshiro took this as a good sign but was quickly caught by surprise when she clamped down on the umbrella and yanked; dragging him with it.

"Toshiro! Let go of the umbrella! She's gonna eat you!" Ichigo called out. He was about to run to the smaller captain's aid when the strangest thing happened. Momo stopped, with umbrella still in mouth, and just looked at Toshiro like she wanted something from him. She gave another small tug and then a muffled woof.

Toshiro blink, then he smiled as he caught on. It seemed like she remembered_ that_ game before he did. When they were younger, Granny would keep Momo in the house so they could better watch over her. Toshiro knew he wasn't supposed to, but he would play fetch and tug-of-war with her to help pass the time.

"Oh? So you wanna play, do ya?" Hitsugaya smirked before he began to try and pull the umbrella away from her, and she trying to pull it away from him. Ichigo just watched the two, dumbfounded.

"…You're playing…with a werewolf?"

"It's not a werewolf! Agh! It's…Hina…mori!" He grunted as he tried to gain the upper hand but was surprised to find that she was much stronger now. "Help…me out…here!"

"…What? You want me to help you piss her off?" Ichigo facepalmed at the idea of it. "She doesn't know me like she does you. What if she bites me?"

"Come on…Chicken!" Toshiro teased before Momo whipped him sides and he had to try and regain his footing.

"…Oh it's on." Ichigo smirked as he walked up behind Toshiro and grabbed his waist. The two boys pulled harder, causing Momo's claws to scratch the wooden floors which left deep ditches in the finished wood. They played for a few more minutes before Momo began to shake her head violently; effectively shaking the boys off the stick.

Toshiro and Ichigo tumbled to the ground laughing, however, the laughter soon stopped when Momo was in Toshiro's face. He was again nervous, but his fear was washed away when she began licking him.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but laugh, he was ticklish after all, and he couldn't help but fist his hands in the thick, black fur around her neck. It felt good underneath his throbbing, hot hands after that umbrella-war. "St-stop! Momo! That…That tickles!"

After a few hours of play, Toshiro had Momo lying down and chewing on an old shoe they had found in the coat closet. Ichigo huffed as he finished duct taping the rips and tears in their sofa. He glanced over to see Toshiro sitting on the floor, petting Momo's head and scratching behind her ears. He seemed like he was lost in thought or the like.

"Well, I'm done with the repairs." Ichigo sighed when he didn't get a response, so he decided to start asking questions. "How long has she been like this?"

Hitsugaya sighed before he looked at Ichigo with a sad hint to his teal eyes. "For…ages now. She was attacked when we really small. I remember the doctors saying it was a miracle she survived at all." He turned back to the yawning wolf and continued. "After that, Granny started noticing changes in Hinamori and we then later found out what she had become."

"And she can't seem to control herself, even after all those years?" Kurosaki asked as he pondered as he tapped his chin. "How much time do you spend with her like this?"

Toshiro blinked never thinking of that before. "I never do…she always just ran off when she was old enough. Do you think this will help her?"

"Well…I read a comic book that was like this so…" He nervously chuckled when he saw the vein began to pop from Toshiro's forehead.

"You're basing this on a _comic book_!?" He yelled.

"Well! It's not like werewolves are real…were…real." Ichigo looked at the girl in question and sighed. "She is quite a sight though. Her fur almost looks like it's on fire when the light hits it."

"Don't change the subject! Tell me what they did in the book!" Hitsugaya snapped, his patience wearing thin.

"Oh! Yeah…they basically talk to the guy and made him remember who he was and stuff like that, but the shaman elder said it was also because with the help of his friends that he accepted what he was and battled away all his urges and stuff." Ichigo yawned and then cracked his neck. "Bullshit if you ask me."

Toshiro thought about what Kurosaki said before slamming his fist into his open palm. "I got it! Let's see if Tobiume knows about what Hinamori is going through!" He quickly got up and ran into Hinamori's room. Tobiume was lying on the bed wrapped in what appeared to be very expensive looking silk with images of bird's flying to and fro. He grabbed the blade and rushed back into the living room.

/ _Master, she is not very happy with you grabbing her like that. /_ Hyorinmaru warned as he tried to reason with the yelling female spirit. / _She says you shouldn't man handle a lady like that. /_

"Whatever." Toshiro sighed as he set the sword down on the sofa gently. "Could you please show yourself, Tobiume?"

In a flash of burning petals a young maiden appeared to the two stunned boys…she did not looked pleased. "I'll show myself alright! How dare you treat me like some object!"

Ichigo blinked before he cleared his throat. "But…you are an object." He regretted those words.

Tobiume's eyes widened before an evil smirk took its place upon the angel-like face. "Oh? I am, am I?" She gently raised her hand with the grace of a goddess before she snapped her fingers and Ichigo's pants were set aflame. She laughed evilly as she watched him stop, drop, and then roll on the ground before her. Toshiro was amazed that _this_ was Momo's spirit, she was gorgeous yes…but sinister too.

"Please, Tobiume. I need your help." Toshiro stated as he looked upon the napping Hinamori.

"My, what compassion in your voice; I wish you two would just tell each other already." She giggled as she watched his eyes widen in shock. "She's dreaming…you know. When she's like this. Beautiful dreams of color and sounds. All she is aware of is her surrounding for the most part and relationships she has with others."

"She's…dreaming?" Toshiro was about to ask for her to before Hinamori suddenly rose to her feet and growled at the window. Her eyes were focused on something far off and her mouth twisted into a tooth snarl that sent shivers up even Tobiume's spine.

"Hide! Hide! She sees something and you're in danger!" The spirit whispered to them as she disappeared back into her own world. Before Toshiro could comprehend what was going on, he watched Momo jump through the opened window and into the woods; howling and barking at a fleeting figure.

And DONE! What do you think she was chasing?


	5. A Secret Spilled and Bubblegum Pops

I want to give a shout for all those readers who fav or replied! Thanks again!

~Chapter Five: A Secret Spilled and Bubblegum Pops~

It was very early morning by the time Toshiro and Ichigo found the naked, sleeping Momo in the forest. She was covered in red wilts that seemed to be at one time gashes. Scars also littered her body, but they were small and greatly faded from age. The sight brought a blush to both of their faces, but it also began to make Toshiro wonder…how many fights had she gotten into?

They wrapped her in a blanket they brought with them and picked her up, Ichigo carrying her since he was far bigger than the little captain. That's when they noticed all the blood that covered her face and hands, as well as an odd piece of clothing stuck in her mouth.

"We need to get her back to the cabin…before she wakes up and freaks out." Toshiro told Ichigo. "When…when she is emotionally stressed, she begins to turn as well. I don't think we need that right now."

"Yeah, no offense, but I'm dropping her when that happens." Ichigo chuckled as he watched the smaller boy growl.

About an hour later, Momo awoke to the wonder smell of bacon, and also the horrible taste of dirt and blood. She jolted awake to find herself in her bed.

/ _Are you wondering how you got here, Mistress? / _Tobiume sang in her ear, the sound of gentle bells ringing behind the voice.

"Very much. What happened last night?" Momo whispered as she made her way to the shower to clean her body of the old blood and mud. "Whose blood is this?"

/_ I do not know, Mistress; however, we need to talk about that dragon you love so much. And the stupid tall one! Do you know he called me an object? An object! Oh, and that dragon was man handling me like I was a common jewel in his hoard! / _Tobiume huffed as she clanged her bells together.

"…Wait. What? I'm not understanding what you're talking about." She tried to slow the raging spirit down in her mind, but it seemed she was rather anger about the night's events. "Tobiume, calm down…I'm sure there was a reason Shiro-chan picked you up like that."

/ _…Fine. I suppose I can forgive him because you love him so much and he does take care of you. /_ Tobiume sighed as she began to gently ring her bells again.

Momo sighed in relieve; Tobiume was a handful to manage when she was upset, as she exited the shower and began to brush her teeth and dress. When she entered the living, she was greeted by a smiling Ichigo who had a mouth full of pancakes and a reading Toshiro, who glanced from his comic book to nod his head at her.

Wait…A comic book?

"Good to see you finally up! You've been asleep for hours, but I guess I should have expected that from all the fun you had last night, huh?" Ichigo chuckled, but quickly changed his tune when he saw her shocked face and tears in her eyes. "Wait! It's okay! You didn't hurt anyone! You protected us in fact!"

Hinamori shook her head before she chocked back the tears to speak. "Pease don't tell anyone! I don't want them to think I'm a monster!"

"He won't tell, I promise." Toshiro stood beside her and gently grabbed her hand; a light blush present on his face. "We need to go meet with the others."

"Why? What happened last night?" She asked as she rubbed the wetness from her eyes.

"You really did protect us from something…All we have is this cloth you managed to keep a hold of." Toshiro showed her the ancient looking cloth that was embroidered with odd symbols and runes. "Hopefully, some of the older captains will know what this fabric belongs to."

It took some time to gather everyone and then decide where to set the screen so they could contact Soul Society, but in the end, they just settled Orihime Inoue's place. It was a snug fit, but everyone settled down quickly as Toshiro opened the link and was greeted by Captain-Commander Yamamoto.

"Ah, captain Hitsugaya! I didn't think you'd contact us so early. Have you found out anything that may help us understand the cause of these stranger disappearances and odd attacks?" He spoke in a soft tone, but due to age or bad reception, Hitsugaya did not know.

Toshiro showed Yamamoto the cloth before speaking. "We were attacked last night and were able to get ahold of this. I'm not familiar about the sigils this cloth bears and I was hoping you or some of the older captains were."

"Seeking aid when it is needed is a great trait young one, but I'm afraid that I too do not know of these strange patterns." He stroked his long bread in thought but then sighed. "Keep ahold of it, maybe it will come of some use to you."

"Understood."

The link was closed and left everyone in poor spirits. A collective of disappointment was heard by everyone in the room as they all filed out and into the living courters of Orihime. It was a bust, but they did have some proof that something was amiss here in the Living World.

"So now what?! We sit here and wait?" Ikkaku growled as he scratched his bald head. "I hate waiting."

"I know what'll pass the ti~me!" Rangiku sang out as she smiled to her drinking companions.

"We need to search the area to find more clues! I don't have time to babysit you drunks." Hitsugaya yelled at the laughing adults.

"Oh please! Whatever it was that attacked you just got hurt, I'm sure it's laying lower somewhere and plus, what better place is there to get information then from drunk guys at a bar?" Matsumoto countered with a smirk. "You know I'm right! Come on, let us go PLEASE!"

He could feel his head throb as he thought about having to drag those idiots out of the bar, but maybe she was right…Toshiro glanced over to Momo to watch her blow another bubble with her chewing gum and pop it at him. (Why did he like that so much?) "Whatever just don't spend all our money and TRY to get some work done."

"WHOOO! Party Time!" Renji shouted as he and his follow drinkers left. Toshiro sighed as his gaze fell over his remaining teammates. "We'll go back to the cabin and try to find more clues."

"What?! They get to go have fun and we gotta work? No way. Momo and I are going shopping." Rukia huffed. "And you men are going to carry the bags for us."

"Now hold on! What makes you think I'm going to do that?!" Ichigo snapped as he pointed a finger at himself to emphasis his point.

"Because I told you too, that's why!" Rukia glared back before the two began to wrestle around with each other.

"Well…I did bring some spending money…" Momo blushed as she watched Toshiro smack himself in the forehead. "You don't have to carry my bags though."

"We're on a mission here, damn it! Not a vacation!" Toshiro barked at everyone. His eyes caught Momo standing up and heading toward the door. "W-wait. Where are you going?"

She turned her head to look at him while popping another bubble. "I told you I wanted to pick up some things. I've been saving up my money for a while now so I could, but I never get a chance to come down here unless I'm on patrol and then I'm still not free."

Toshiro stood up, making the two wrestlers stop their actions, and walked over to her. "Fine…We'll go shopping."

~ The Human Mall and a Long Drive Later~

"Here we are!" Ichigo sighed as he and everyone else got out of the small car and stared at the building. It was an art supply store that carried many different things that Momo couldn't get at home. She jumped up and down before rushing inside. "I didn't know she was an artist."

"She's in charge of illustrating books for all of Soul Society due to her talent. I have to admit that she's pretty good." Toshiro smirked as he walked inside.

"Hey, so I have an idea how we can tract down whatever it was that was spying on us." Ichigo whispered to Hitsugaya; unknown to him that Rukia was listening. "Why don't we have her track the scent? I mean, she's a werewolf after all so it should be easy for her to do!"

Rukia spat the ice coffee she was currently drinking to look at the two stunned men. "She's a what now?"

Toshiro began to pull at his locks as Ichigo just scratched at his cheek. "She's a…good smeller?"

"It sounded like you said werewolf to me." She eyed Toshiro and gasped when he looked away from her, telling her that it was true. "No way! You mean to tell me that Momo Hinamori, the nicest girl I know, is a werewolf?"

"Good job on keeping a secret, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya snarled as he balled his hands into fists.

"I didn't know she was eavesdropping!"

"I was right _here_ the whole time, you idiot!" She punched his arm before turning to Toshiro. "We gotta tell her I know." Toshiro groaned, but nodded. He knew this wasn't going to be easy and she was probably going to be very hurt, but she did have the right to know.

They approached the happy girl in question with great caution, not wanting to approach too quickly and give the indication that something was wrong, even though there was something was. Rukia stood beside her and whispered into her ear; the two men trying to hear what it was but couldn't no matter how hard they tried or strained their ears, and then hugged the shaking girl who in turn whispered into her ear. Toshiro guessed it was about the rabbit since he saw Rukia's eyes widen and then a small chuckle escape her lips followed by a 'Thanks for the thought'.

After the embrace, Momo turned to see Toshiro and Ichigo's face before she dropped her head before sighing and going back to browsing the wares; noted, with far less enthusiasm. She was starting to feel sick now with all her nerves going like this. How many more people were going to find out? What if they aren't so accepting like Ichigo and Rukia? Not so caring like Toshiro? The thoughts of what they might do to her was making her hands shake as images of her being hunted played through her head; that was before she felt two cold arms embrace her from behind.

"Don't worry…I'll take care of you."

After Momo finished her shopping; which she spent a lot really, Ichigo noticed that almost every time Momo blew and popped a bubble, she was looking at Toshiro. He smirked and leaned over to the grumpy captain as the two girls chatted in the back. "I noticed something."

"Well good job." Hitsugaya snorted as he slumped further into his sit. He was still not pleased at his tall friend about letting Rukia over hear him.

"You know what it means when a girl snaps her gum at you, don't you?" Ichigo chuckled; ignoring the latter comment.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at the teen before he grunted. "No, what?"

"It means she likes you and she wants you to notice her." He smiled as the expression on Toshiro's face went from grumpy to shock to happy and then finally to his default face of 'I-don't-give-a-damn'.

"Who told you that?" He asked as he once again caught Hinamori's gaze in the mirror and was greeted with a pop. The sound went straight through now that he was armed with this new information…

…but…

…could she really like him…the way he liked her?

TA-DAH! And there you have it! Chapter five!


	6. A Mission for Change

Chapter six and boy are we traveling fast! So, is Toshiro going to tell Momo he likes her, or admire her from afar?

~ Chapter Six: A Mission for Change~

It was a long and uneventful drive back to the cabin for the small group. The girls in the back of the car mostly talked about the things they bought or of rumors they heard before they left for the mission. Ichigo told Toshiro pick up lines he could use or funny stories he heard his friends tell him, but Hitsugaya wasn't really paying to much attention to him; his mind was else where.

He needed to get Momo home before anyone else discovered her secret or worse, humans discovered her secret. Toshiro still remembered the stories he heard about how they would form mobs and burn their prey alive. What made things worse was that the moon was no longer full and Hinamori no longer needed to transform so he couldn't even use Ichigo's stupid idea anyway.

They parked and sighed as they set their gazes on the small hut with content and pleasure before they got out of the car and began to stretch and move the countless bags into their current housing. Momo giggled as she watched Toshiro try to carry some of her heavier bags without having them drag the ground.

"How much did you buy?!" He grunted as he set them down on the living room floor; out of the way so no one could trip over the monstrous pile.

"Umm, I few hundred dollars worth?" She giggled as she watched everyone's jaw drop with utter shock. "I told you I've been saving up." She moved over to her new things and began to take them out of the bags and packaging. "Who knew this stuff was so expensive here?"

"You spent _what_?" Toshiro gasped as he watched her pull item after item out and neatly place them on the floor in front of her.

Rukia kneeled down and began to help her, looking at all the strange tools and pens before she placed them down. "Are you going to really use all of these things?"

"Yep! They all have a purpose and specialized for different things. I can teach you if you like." momo giggled as she watched her friend chuckle nervously. "It's not as hard as everyone thinks." She smiled as she pulled out a set of colorful, ink gel pens with needlepoint tips and handed them to Toshiro, she giggled as she watched him gingerly take them and look at them.

"You didn't have to buy me more of these things you know." He huffed, but he was very touched that she had bought him something. "I still haven't gotten rid of the first set you bought me."

"You would of if you'd use them more." She sang back as she finished her work and began to open a large, oak chest that was made to carry all her new items. Hinamori was very excited about her purchases and was doing all she could to stop herself from just grabbing something and begin scribbling. She needed to organize her materials and then she could play with them.

"Done!" Everyone stopped to see what the source of the happy sigh was about. They saw a smirking Ichigo looking over a small, portable tv and a new system he had bought while he was out. "Who wants to test this bad boy out with me?"

"What is it?" Toshiro asked as he walked closer to the odd looking box.

"It's the newest verison of the Vcube! (. So sue me) You play games on it!" He explained as he patted the tv and smirked at the frowning boy. "Wanna try?"

"No. I've got to think of a way to end this mission." He snorted as he watched Rukia pick up the controller and smirked at the strawberry.

An hour passed as Hitsugaya just sat on the floor watching the others. The more he tried to think of what the symbols meant, the more his head hurt and the more his head hurt, the more Kurosaki's idea was sounding like a good one; or at least a quick solution. Toshiro decided that he might as well ask the petite girl if she could try at least...no harm in that, right?

"Hey, Hinamori?" He waited for her to give a small sound before he continued. "Ichigo said that you might be able to track down the scent of the attacker if you transformed again. I know it's not a full moon or anything, but do you think you could still follow it?" He was sweating bullets as he noticed her stop her work and look at him half way through his question. He could tell she was thinking hard about it, but if the thoughts were positive or not; that remained a mystery.

"I don't think so. I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-kun. That scent is already cold and even though I have a good sense of smell now, I wouldn't be able to pick it up without transforming." She stated as she went back to her picture.

"Then...why don't you just change?" Rukia asked as she tried to kill Ichigo's character on the game they were playing.

"I...I've never tried before." She whispered as she hid the blush that was creeping on her face. She didn't want them to know that the change actually felt good; what would they think of her then? "And...how would I change back? I still don't know how to control myself yet."

"True, I never thought of that before." Ichigo huffed as he smashed Rukia's character's head into the wall. "Maybe you could try anyway? Toshiro said you change when you get mad and stuff."

"That's captain Hitsugaya to you!"

"W-well..." Momo was praying they would just drop the subject already and let her be. She didn't want Rukia to see her and she didn't want to hurt anyone. When She heard Toshiro tell them to drop it, she sighed in relief. "I'm going to take a nap." she said before Hinamori jumped from her seat, place her work on the table, and quickly leave the room.

"I knew I shouldn't of asked." Toshiro grunted as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration; now she was all flustered and nervous. He didn't want her to fell like that in the company of friends or himself.

"Well, now what?" Rukia huffed as she dropped her controller and looked at the boys. "I don't think we'll be able to find any clues in those woods and there wasn't a spiritual pressure for us to follow either. Hinamori's our best shot."

"I don't think we should just pressure her into it though." Ichigo stated as he turned off the system and the tv before he turned his full attention to the two, smaller friends.

"Well, if we're going to do something, then we need to do it before they others get back." Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose as the idea came to the front of his mind. "We need to make her transform without her knowing we're trying to make her transform."

"Well that just sounds so easy." Rukia huffed, ignoring the glare the icy captain was giving her.

"All we need to do is get under her skin, right?" Ichigo asked. "Then why not do some of her pet peeves?"

Toshiro thought about the idea before nodding and standing up. "Then that settles it. Mission: Upset Momo is a go." He smirked as he saw the other two pump their fists into the air before calming down to listen to their leader. " First thing is first, we work our way up the list and try not to be suspicious about it."

"She's asleep now, so do we wait for her to wake up?" Kurosaki asked as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Nope. We need to hit hard and fast. We don't have a lot of time before nightfall and it'll be difficult to keep an eye on her in the middle of the night." Toshiro explained.

"I've got an idea!" Rukia chuckled evilly as she whispered it to the others. "Got it?" She chuckled once more before her and Ichigo ran out the door and toshiro began to search the woods for something.

~ 25 minutes Later~

Momo grumbled as she felt something move across her hand. Whatever it was, it was big and hairy? She cracked open an eye to see what could of awoken her from her sweet dreams, only to be welcomed by a nightmare. There was a large, furry spider crawling over her hand and slowly making it's way to her face. She quickly flung the creature off of her and screamed.

Toshiro ran inside to come see what the matter was; though he already knew since it was he that placed the thing there to begin with. "What's wrong, Hinamori?"

"KILL IT! KILL IT!" She cried as she pointed at the spider, which was still stunned from hitting the wall.

"It's just a spider, Hinamori." He shook his head and sighed at the girl. "I thought it was something serious."

"It _is_ serious! Look at the size of it! And it was touching me! Get it out of my room now!" She begged the younger.

"Just grab it and toss it out the window." Hitsugaya countered. He knew she was getting desperate now by the way her hands twisted the covers.

"No way! Please do it for me! Please?" She was most definitely begging him now. There was no way she was touching that damn thing.

"Hinamori, it won't hurt yo-." Before Toshiro could finish his sentence, he watched her grab the small vase of flowers from her night table and throw at the spider; killing it instantly. He was stunned by her aggressive and sudden reaction; so stunned in fact, he couldn't find his tongue before he was watching her leave the bedroom. "Wh-where are you going?"

"To your bed. You can sleep on the couch or in there." She snorted before she slammed the door at him.

He only blinked, not expecting her to react that way, but he did just interrupt her nap and she did love her naps. Toshiro smirked as he heard the front door open and close before he went to greet the two giggling idiots. "Did you get the goods?"

Rukia held up a dog collar and a leash while ichigo showed him the dog toys and treats. "Oh, we got them. Is she still in her room?" Rukia asked.

"No, she moved to my room since I wouldn't get rid of the spider I placed on her hand." Toshiro sat on the couch before Ichigo joined him and Rukia sat on the floor, looking through Momo's drawing tools and her sketch. "Everyone ready?" He smirked again as the other two nodded. "Then let's get started."

Momo sighed happily as she inhaled the masculine scent of Toshiro. The whole room smelled like him already and she was so happy to be in here...until she heard a strange sound. It was like a squeak, but it was happening over and over again, she tried to ignore it however the sound did peak her interest a bit.

She swiftly moved from the bed and peered into the living room to see everyone hanging out by the couch, nothing unusual but the sound was coming from in here. She decided to move from the bedroom's doorframe and further into the center room. Momo's eyes widened as they laid upon the small toy Ichigo was squeezing. It was so colorful and it seemed...squishy and fun! It was an oversized ball that was marbled with so many different colors it made her eyes sore, but in a good way.

"Wanna play with it?" Ichigo asked as he looked over his shoulder at the shocked girl. He smiled as she nodded to him and went to each out for the toy when Ichigo suddenly stood up and held the toy above her head. "You gotta jump for it!" He teased.

Momo gritted her teeth before she started jumping for the toy; not sure why she wanted it so bad anyway, but she was always out of reach. She let out a small growl before walking off a short distance to then try a running leap, but still coming up short. "Just keep it." She snorted before walking off to the kitchen only to come face to face with the boxes of dog treats.

The sight of them made her clench her fists in anger and annoyance since she couldn't help but remember the time Toshiro tricked her into eating some when they were younger; come to find out they aren't that bad. Deciding to just go back into Toshiro's room and try to calm down before she losses it.

They watched her storm out of the and back into the bedroom and slam the door. Toshiro sighed, he thought the treats would set her off but it seemed she had a much better control over her emotions now. He tapped his chin in thought before his eyes settled on the sketch Rukia was still holding.

It was a gorgeous scene of some forest, maybe what she remembered from her moonlit nights in such places. The lines were thin and wispy, telling him that she has plans to color the piece to really bring it to life. The piece however brought back a memory that still haunted him to this very day. He shook the images away before he grabbed the book and turned the page; inhaling deeply and settling his nervous, he held the new page between his hands and ripped it loudly.

"Toshiro?! What did you do that for?!" Rukia gasped before she grabbed the sketch book only to notice that he ripped a clean page and not the picture. She was about to ask him why, but a greatly muffled growl was heard like it was behind...a bedroom door...

Before anyone could get up to reach the door in question, it was thrown off it's hinges and a snarling werewolf was in view. Rukia couldn't believe how big and tall the little girl was! Not as tall as Captain Komamura but not by too much. Her shining black fur was raised and standing on end and she was snarling at them with those burning eyes. She gulped as the beast stepped closer to them.

"You can throw that ball anytime now, Kurosaki!" Toshiro hissed as he shrunk into the couch as she came closer and closer to him. He felt so small and helpless, but her gaze turned to the ball he began to feel better...until she snorted at it and basically backhanded Ichigo from in front of her and into the wall; hard. She let out a puff of hot air before she glared back at the white haired captain.

"Well, good job! We're going to die and it's all your fault!" Rukia hissed as she shook Toshiro in all her fury. "How do we calm her down?!"

"Granny would sing to her! That's what she did last time I ripped her sketch book." Toshiro growled as he pushed her hands away just in time for the both of them to roll off the couch to dodge Hinamori's large claws; which easily ripped through the material.

"What?! Are you serious?!" She snorted as she rubbed the new bump on her head from the fall. "What song did she sing?"

"I don't remember!" Hitsugaya huffed out in frustration before he looked up to see the standing form of his friend. She was right above him, staring down at him with anger and gnashing her teeth at him. He was for sure that he was going to die, or at least be missing a limb by the way she was acting. He could feel the hot pants against his skin, but was shocked to find her sniffing around him instead. He slowly reached out to touch her neck or at least brush his fingers against her fur; to test the waters so to speak, and sighed when she allowed him to do so.

"What...the hell...is going on?" Rukia asked as she stood up to stare at the odd scene before her. "Wasn't she going to rip our heads off a second ago?" She then noticed Ichigo stagger and stand up, holding his head from the blow. "Are you okay?"

"I think that was for me keeping the ball away from her earlier." He groaned as he dusted himself off. "You put the collar and leash on her."

Rukia quickly shook her head and pointed to Hinamori. "Do you see her?!"

Toshiro was also baffled by the sudden change in mood, but then he remembered what Tobiume said and sighed in relief. She was mad still, the constant pawing and the still gnashing teeth she showed him when he brushed his fingers against her too firmly told him that much.

He tried to lift himself up and drag himself from beneath her but his quickly pinned back down by the large clawed hand and was growled at; drool dripping from her muzzle and landing on his jeans, turning them a darker shade of blue. He gulped as she began to sniff harder around his pocket, the reason for her behave was starting to set in then. "Wait." the two stopped their bickering to look at Toshiro, who was still pinned beneath Momo. "I think...she still smells the attacker. I think that's what she's after!" He quickly pulled out the cloth from his pocket and shoved it to her nose. "Someone get the stuff and get it on her! Before she takes off!"

Ichigo nodded, still a little sore from the blow Hinamori dealt him, but nonetheless ready to get this mission over with.

~ In the Woods ~

They ran with her, like they knew where she was going too, like a pack. Maybe...they were pack? Small, but together nonetheless and that was all that mattered. She barked out commands to them, as odd as they looked, but received no call back from them...no signal they heard her be they only meters away but still. Why weren't they calling back or taking heed to her own calls? Was she different then them or could they not hear?

That couldn't be it, no. They were calling to each other; though she could only understand a few sounds they made, but they were not speaking right. Or maybe it was she that was not speaking right? The thoughts confused her greatly, but she was concerned for them still. They were not big at all, so small and puppy like. Her small mate was her main concern, but the way he shouted out orders; rather she understood them or not, was sign that he did have some strength that the others respected.

Now that she thought about it, where were the others? The yellow one that smelled like sake or the bald one she felt so bad for, since he must be so cold all the time. And the one who had the blazing red fur. Why was their shaman not here, was their something going on she did not know about? It did not matter, she was here with her mate and was going to make sure he was alright. The enemy would most likely single him out for his small stature and she wasn't going to let them hurt him or anyone else who was under her watch tonight. They were going to confront them; no matter how many.

Toshiro stopped when Hinamori did, puffing as he looked around him. They were in front of some small cave in the middle of nowhere; in these woods or was it the next woods over, he couldn't tell. They ran for so long and crossed rivers and went up hills and who knew what else. He was so focused on keeping up with Momo that he didn't or rather couldn't focus on anything else.

Except for the sounds she made, those would get his attention, but it felt like they were supposed to. He shook his head of they thoughts before stepping in front of a growling Hinamori and called out. "Show yourself! We know you're there!"

To say he was surprised would be an understatement, but he hid it well. A lone woman staggered out into the open before falling to her knees a few inches from the cave's opening. She was horribly hurt; covered in dried blood and was having a hard time even keeping her eyes open, but she held on to a small object Toshiro knew nothing about with a strong and desperate grip.

"Who would of thought...you Soul Reapers...worked with...werewolves..."She huffed as she held onto her arm, covering the deep wounds she must of received from Hinamori's last encounter. They were many cuts and gashes that allowed the viewer to see the shattered bone beneath the quivering flesh. Toshiro even saw a deep bite mark on the lady's shoulder.

"Why did you attack us? How did you know who we are?!" Toshiro questioned further.

"We are the Arcane and we have sworn an oath to protect the human race from beings like you. You have no right to release the souls of the wondering, no right to meddle in such affairs, and no right to wield so much power." The woman ranted as she then pointed the object at Toshiro.

"Watch out! She has a gun!" Ichigo yelled to everyone has he pointed to the object in question.

"I might not live to see our dreams come true, but I'll gladly die for them!" She weakly laughed as she cocked the hammer back. "And I'll take you down with me. I'll die a hero and you'll just...die." The woman used her last bit of strength to pull the trigger; falling to the ground dead.

Toshiro could smell the gunpowder, the heat it gave off, and the metallic smell of blood. He was for sure the weapon had done him harm, but quickly realized he felt no pain, but he heard Hinamori whimper before she ran off. Instinct told him she had taken the blow for him, his heart told him to run after her.

"See what you can find!" He shouted as he ran into the woods. The beating of his heart was so strong it was damn near choking him and the wetness of his eyes slightly blurred his vision before he blinked the unwanted tears away.

Toshiro found her laying on her side, nude and sleeping; her chest slowly rising and falling. He picked her up to see a slowly closing wound below her rib cage. All he could do was stare at it as he ran back to the cabin and laid her on his bed; covering her up before his eyes decided to roam elsewhere. He then noticed her breathing getting shallow and uneven. "Hinamori! You can't die on me, Hinamori! I...can't have you die on me please..." He was too wrapped up to notice that she had her eyes open and was staring at him in awe. " I...I haven't even...told you that I...I love you." He whispered as he buried his face in his hands.

"I love you too, Toshiro."

Hitsugaya jolted upright to see her smiling at him. He was awestruck, to say the least. "You...you aren't..."

"No. The bullet wasn't silver, so all it did was hurt me. Boy, does it hurt though!" She groaned as she moved slightly under the covers. " I don't remember much though. What happened?"

"...I nearly had a damn heart attack is what happened!" He ranted, but was stopped short when she gently placed her lips over his. The kiss was so soft and sweet it made him dizzy. "...We should...go get the others."

**Sorry this took so long, but at least it's out...right?**


	7. Chapter Seven: Home Alone

~ Chapter Seven: Home Alone~

Toshiro sighed as he watched the drunken 'adults'; if you could call them that, groan and mumble as they squirmed on the floor and furniture. They were all still very much hang over from the night's activities, but the recent development in their mission needed to be told...though now that he thinks about it, it could of waited til after his afternoon nap.

"So let me get this...straight...There's a group who don't like us soul reapers, but their just normal humans?" Matsumoto hiccuped.

"Basically." Toshiro sighed as he watched Rukia try to slap Renji back into the world of the living. "How much did you guys learn?"

"That free liquor tastes better then bought liquor!" Rangiku giggled as she watched a vein throb on his forehead. "Where's Hina-chan?"

Toshiro blushed at the mention of her name; remembering the kiss she gave him this morning when he woke up. "She's in bed. She was injured during the encounter with the arcane and is resting."

"Or maybe you pounded her too hard last night." Renji snickered but was quickly slapped again to shut him up.

"Did you finally tell her?1 It was about damn time!" Rangiku gasped, suddenly sober and ready to hear the juicy details.

"Just...shut up..." He growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose to try and stop the slight pounding in his head. "How much did you spend last night?" His eyes widened as he watched her face pale. "You didn't spend all the funds did you?!"

"N-not all of them...just...most?" She nervously chuckled as she watched him try and calm his building rage. She was about to start giving an excuse when she noticed how his features change.

"Fine...I guess all of you would just have to go get some jobs then." He smirked when everyone turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious!" Ikkaku growled as he rubbed his head.

"I'm _far_ too beautiful for manual labor!" Yumichika gasped as he flipped his hair. "Work is horrible for the skin, mind you."

"Then get an easy job!" Toshiro growled as he watched the others moan with distaste. "Once you guys pay me back, you can spend the rest of the money anyway you want and there would be no way I could tell you otherwise."

This statement caught Rangiku's attention completely. "Not a peep? Even if I spend it on sake?"

"Not a thing I could do about it." He sighed. Toshiro remembered when Momo would tell him the same thing when they were younger about any of the sweets she bought or toys she gained; though, he had no intention of keeping his word.

"Fine, we'll take the rest of the funds and try finding us a job! Maybe Orihime could help us!" Matsumoto giggled as she grabbed her drunken teammates and rushed them out of the door. She went to gather Toshiro and Rukia when her captain slapped her hand away. "Huh?"

"I'm not young for a job; plus, someone needs to stay with Hinamori." He stated.

"Fine! Rukia? Are you coming?" Matsumoto asked.

"I think I'll work at the clinic actually. Maybe I'll get luck and treat one of those arcane guys." Rukia smirked as she walked out of the cabin, followed by a pouting Rangiku.

Toshiro let lose a relived sigh before making his way to the kitchen to fetch him something to drink. He was finally alone with Momo, however, the injury she had suffered has made her quite sore. He offered to take her back to Soul Society to get it treated; demanded even, but she was able to talk him out of it with a kiss.

Hitsugaya's thoughts were cut sort by two slim arms wrapping themselves over his shoulders and a chin resting on top of his head. He was about to say something but he felt her chin leave his scalp and suddenly felt a soft kiss being placed on his earlobe. Blood rushed to his cheeks, staining them a deep crimson and heating the skin.

"They took that much better then I thought they would." Momo whispered to him in a groggy tone. "But what does that leave us to do?"

"You should get back to bed, Hinamori." Toshiro said as he gently turned in her grasp. His teal eyes stared into her russet ones before he gently kissed her lips. It was soft and short, but sweet and meaningful. He frowned when she just shook her head and nuzzled closer to him. "Come on. You're hurt and shouldn't be straining yourself like this."

"I'm not hurt, just sore." She sighed as she watched him arch an eyebrow at her. "I'm going to go soak in the tub then." Momo giggled as she watched him blush.

~ With Matsumoto and the others~

Come on Hime-chan! You gotta help us out here!" Matsumoto whined to the bubbly teen. She knew if she begged enough, she'll get an easy job.

"W-well...you could try going to work in a diner?" Inoue nervously said, but then her eyes brightened at the idea. "Yeah! And I'll try out with you and then we can work together!" she laughed as she hugged the giggling blonde.

"Well, that's great...but what about us?" Renji asked as he stared at the two girls.

"Oh! Well, you guys are in luck too because I know where you can get a job easy!" orihime giggled as she watched them high five each other.

~ In the Cabin~

Toshiro sighed as he sat in front of the bathroom; his back against the wall, and listened to Momo hum to herself. His mind was stuck on all the scars that marked her skin. How many times did she get hurt and not tell anyone? How many times had she been in danger?

"I can smell your gears burning, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori sang out with a playful tune. She giggled when she heard him grumble. "Wanna talk about it?"

"...Fine." He sighed as he tried to word his next sentence carefully, but just decided on asking it bluntly instead. "When did you get all those scars?" He was nervous when she didn't reply immediately, thinking he had said it in too harsh of a tone for the sweet girl, but was later relived when he heard her hum again.

"They happened over time of course!"

Toshiro face palmed before he let out a growl. "That's not what I meant and you know it!" He listened to her laugh at him before he decided to press the issue further, knowing that was her way of disarming the question. "Where did you get them and don't say 'outside' or 'around' either!"

"...From...Well...I'm not the only werewolf, you know..." Momo sighed as blurred images played through her mind. They were of her fighting other wolves or even just normal animals, but those creatures never left her with scars or injury; just soreness. "I...I guess they don't like me or something because we fight sometimes. I tried moving further away but they come looking for me sometimes...but...that doesn't happen now."

He didn't miss the dark undertone in her last statement and hoped it didn't mean what he thought it meant, but he had to know. "Why?" He whispered.

"...I guess I'm too much trouble or something. I don't know." It was a lie. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she clearly remembered herself killing one of them. Hinamori sighed as she sank lower into the water; the soreness the bullet left her with was gone and she was at peace again.

Toshiro knew she lied about that last comment, but decided that if she was going to lie to him, then it must mean she didn't want him to know and wasn't going to push any further for the time being. He rubbed his hands together before asking his next question. "Is the water helping?"

"Yeah. A hot bath can fix a lot of things, you know." She smiled at herself. "You should try one when you get done with your paperwork. It's what I do. Then you can snuggle between the sheets and sleep peacefully!"

Hitsugaya smiled at the image of her doing just that. It did seem like a good idea...maybe he should try it once or twice. His smiling face was then tainted with a blush as he heard the water begin to drain from the tub and saw a towel covered Hinamori step out of the steamy room.

He never really noticed how slender and long her legs were, or how curvy she was; even if she didn't have the biggest bust yet. Toshiro watched a bead of water roll down her slender neck and glide down to her collar bone before becoming victim to the big, fluffy towel that covered the girl's trunk. He had to tear his eyes away before something bad happened.

Momo noticed how odd he was behaving and was immediately concerned, but then she could smell his scent and knew something was defiantly wrong even though she couldn't place the emotion. She bent over slightly and gently placed her hot hand on his shoulder, making him turn to look at her with wide eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" He stuttered as he turned to look away from the dripping beauty. Toshiro could feel the blood pool under his cheeks and rush down to his groin as the image of a wet Momo clung to his eyes and brain. A shudder ran through him as he felt her move her hand to his forehead and then his cheek.

"You don't look fine and you feel so tense." She spoke gently to him. Momo withdrew her hand before walking into her room. "I'll take a closer look at you when I'm done changing!" She called out from within the closed room.

/_Master! Why didn't you jump her?!/_ Hyorinmaru whined at the still blushing boy.

"How could I?! What is she thinks we're moving too fast?!" He harshly whispered, sounding like a hissing snake instead of the cool and calm Toshiro Hitsugaya.

/_It didn't seem that way to me. Her out in the open with nothing more then a towel between you and the goods./_

"Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro gasped as he tired to hide his face. How could his dragon be so...perverted?!

/_We're dragons! Male dragons on top of that! We take what we want and we want what we take so get in there and take her!/ _The ice dragon egged.

"...Then...you already confronted Tobiume?"

/..._just go do as I said./_

"You cowardly dragon! Can't even tell her you like her...some dragon." Toshiro snorted as he saw Hyorinmaru snort right back.

/_I'll have you know I'm well on my way to telling her!/ _He grunted before he spread his wings to create a large gust of cold air. /_Now go get her before she's done changing!/_

Toshiro stood up and looked at the door in thought. Was it true? Did she want him now, but was just to shy to voice it? He wouldn't know until he tried...right? Without further thought, he walked over to the door like a man with a purpose and quickly entered the room; closing and locking the door for good measure.

"T-Toshiro Hitsugaya?! What are you doing?!" Momo gasped as she tried to use her small, black shirt to cover her chest, thanking the gods above that he didn't come in sooner; before she put her jeans on. She noticed the deep blush he had on his cheeks before he cleared his throat and some of his nerves.

"I'm here for you." He whispered before he took a step closer to her eyeing her with great interest. The shirt was far too small and crumpled to cover her completely, thus allowing him to see the side of her right breast.

/ _Naughty dragon! He's here to take you, Mistress!/ _Tobiume squealed at the confused girl.

"...What do you mean, Tobiume?" Momo whispered inside her mind to the giggling spirit.

/_Are you serious? Can't you tell?! He's going to have rough, passionate sex with you of course_!/ The spirit maiden clang her bells together in delight. /_ Finally I say. It's about damn time! I was afraid I'd go gray before you ever got laid./_

"Tobiume!' Hinamori gasped, earning a confused look from Toshiro. "Don't give me that look, Hitsugaya! You made her go on like this!"

"Made her go on like what?" Toshiro laughed as he watched his girlfriend's red hot face.

"She's...She's all..." She couldn't say it. How was she supposed to tell her beloved Shiro-chan that her spirit was telling her all these naughty things that just sounded so good right now? Hinamori gasped as Toshiro closed the gap between them and pulled the shirt away from her; using her confusion to also capture her mouth and plunge his tongue inside.

The kiss was wild and desperate, rough and hot and oh so mind numbing for the raven haired girl. She found herself easily, if not eagerly, responding to his advances but was still much too shy to make her own. It ended shortly, though was quickly replaced by Toshiro kissing her neck.

Momo moaned as she felt Hitsugaya nibble on the tender skin below her ear before he blew on the wet flesh, making the girl shiver. She now knew what this new scent was; lust, and he was covered in it! The smell was so rich and all consuming that she hardly noticed him push her onto the bed; _hardly_.

"T-Toshiro? Should...should we be doing this?" She whispered to him as he climbed on the bed on top of her. He smirked before he sent a small wave of cold reiatsu through her body, making her shudder under him and her nipples perk at the sudden sensation.

"I don't see why not." He smiled at her before his eyes softened. "Unless you don't want to." He was surprised when he saw her smirk in return; a look he found himself liking quite a bit. Toshiro felt he hands slid underneath his shirt and rub his chest, making his skin tighten not only due to the bold move but because they were so hot.

"Two can play this game, Captain Hitsugaya." Momo whispered against his ear before she pulled his shirt above his head and kissed his neck, making her way down the thick cords of muscle until she was pushed back down and assaulted by his roaming and grabbing hands.

Hinamori let out a moan as Hitsugaya pinched her left nipple before taking it into his mouth to gently tease and bite the sensitive nub. She was lost in pleasure; never feeling anywhere close to how good she felt right now. A shallow gasp passed through her parted lips when he squeezed her ass harshly, giving him the perfect opportunity to capture her mouth and slip his tongue inside. She was enjoying the kiss; enjoying the feeling of his fingers gliding down her quivering stomach to the button and zipper of her jeans, but she wasn't just going to lie there and take it all when she could be just as devilish.

To say that Toshiro was surprised at the sudden action would have been an appropriate description of his feelings, but he was also very pleased. He now found himself lying underneath her and now her prey to do with what she pleased. The thought itself made him hard, but the way she was kissing his neck and chest was driving him insane. Hitsugaya could feel Momo press her sharp fangs against his skin before she nipped the area and moved on. He could feel her slender and graceful finger slip his jeans off his waist and into his boxers to stroke his erection; a smirk playing nicely on her lips.

"A-ah...Momo." Toshiro moaned as he watched her lick the side of his shaft like it were an icicle pop, before popping the head of him inside her mouth completely and began sucking. He never knew she would be like this, would never of guessed that a sweet girl like his Momo would do such a thing but he was so happily wrong.

Hinamori let go of his throbbing cock before she leaned up to kiss him on the lips before she playfully bit a nipple. She giggled when she heard him let out a startled moan, earning her an embarrassed snort and for him to cross his arms over his chest. Momo just smiled as he uncrossed his arms and began to undo her tight jeans; she was nervous but was more then willing to give herself to him. Her heart jumped a beat when he rolled them over; taking the jeans off her in the process, and she felt him nip his way down to her thighs before he found his way blocked by a thin pair of pink panties.

"To-toshiro..." Hinamori moaned as he ran his index finger up and down her wet panties with his index finger. She heard him chuckle before he trapped the fabric between his index and middle finger and used his thumb to ripped the thin material and pulled them away from her body. "Hey! I liked those!"

"I'll buy you a new pair." Hitsugaya purred to her; his eyes never leaving her wet womanhood. "I'll buy you a pair in every color if you want." He gently licked the outer folds; testing the waters to see her reaction. He was rewarded with a breathy moan; desperate and dirty, and continued to lick her until her fingers tangled themselves in his locks.

It was hard but Hitsugaya was able to tear himself away from her just long enough to kiss her and slowly insert himself inside the heated tunnel. His teeth were clenched together as he fought off the urge to just pound into the gasping and whimpering girl beneath him. Sweat slowly made its way down his cheeks and back, his reiatsu beginning to freeze the bed sheets under neath them along with everything else.

"Toshiro...move." Momo whispered to the grunting boy. She couldn't help but moan when he began thrusting into her, reaching deep and stretching her until she was so deliciously full. The pleasure that rocked through her was nothing compared to this; feeling yourself being joined with another in such a lewd act, it was amazing.

"Ah...You're so...tight." Toshiro moaned as he began to thrust harder into the panting he loved so much. "And so hot...I feel like I'm melting."

"You better not melt yet, _Captain Hitsugaya_." She purred with a voice she didn't even knew she had. A throaty yell was ripped from her lips when he began to pound into her harder and faster; she was losing control of herself and Momo couldn't help but love every minute if it.

He was getting close; the heaviness in his balls and the throbbing of his cock told him that much, but he wanted to have her come with him. Toshiro noticed the long fangs that she now bore and smirked to himself; she must be close too if she was like this. Toshiro leaned down to press his lips next to her ear and licked the lobe before whispering into it. "Howl for me."

Those words sent her over the edge; her walls squeezing and clinging to him as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her system like a violent storm. Hinamori's throat was raw and sore from the howl and the many moans she breathed, but she hardly noticed; all she was aware of was the hot seed she felt him shoot across her stomach and the great sense of peace that was washing over her.

"Now that..." Toshiro whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to his chest so he could hold her. "Was the sexist howl I've ever heard."


	8. Jobs and a Fire

~ Chapter Eight: Jobs and a Fire ~

Toshiro sighed happily as he awoke from the best damn nap he's ever had. He opened his eyes to find Momo staring at him as she inhaled his scent. He chuckled at her as she sighed and snuggled closer to the smaller boy.

"Your covered in my scent." She hummed to him. Hinamori giggled when he answered her with a grunt. "Are you aware you froze my room?"

Toshiro snorted as he looked around the frosted room before he gazed back down to his lover's eyes; which sparkled with amusement. "So?"

Momo huffed before she sat up and poked his chest. "What about my clothes? The ones now locked in the closet?"

"I think you look great without them." Hitsugaya smirked as she turned away from him to hide her blush. He chuckled before he willed the ice away and just kissed her neck before sitting up. "You could of just melted it away you know."

"You are aware we're in the middle of the woods, right?" Hinamori teased as she walked over to her closet for a new set of clothes. She blushed as she heard Toshiro whistle at her, but just shook it off and finished dressing. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." He smirked as he watched her eye him. "Like what you see?" Hitsugaya chuckled as she gasped and turned away him. "Still shy? You'll get you over it."

"Hitsugaya-kun!" She whined as she bit her lower lip lightly, he always knew what to say to get her all riled up. "Get dressed so we can find something to eat."

Pride swelled inside Toshiro's chest as he watched her walk away with a slight limp making him puff out his chest and feel truly masculine. The howl he had made her let loose was so hot it surprised him she could sound so sexual. He smirked as he thought of ways he could get her to do that again.

After dressing and walking out of the room, he saw Momo with a dog treat hanging out of her mouth as she read the label of the box. She was so cute; her eyes wide and shining, her mouth slowly and mindlessly nibbling the treat as she read the small text. Hitsugaya was then shocked when she threw him a small glare. "Don't like the treats?"

She quickly ate the good in question before she replied. "...Did you guys...make me mad on purpose?"

Toshiro gulped. How did she figure that out?! Was it just a guess, or did she really know? "What makes you think that?"

Momo placed another treat in her mouth before she just lifted the box to catch his attention and gave it a small shake. " I told you...not to get me these."

"I didn't. Ichigo did." He walked to her and snatched the box away, closing it before placing it on the coffee table and staring up at her. "So what are we going to eat?"

She hummed before she shrugged. "The kitchen is empty. Seems like it wasn't properly stocked before we got here."

Toshiro sighed before he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. His thoughts were torn from him as he heard the honking of a car horn and the sound of loud music. "What are they doing here?" He grumbled as he and Hinamori made their way to the door only to stare at the group of celebrating adults. "What are you guys whooping about?"

"We all got the easiest jobs ever!" Matsumoto laughed as she shoved a handful of bills in his face. She smiled wider as he slapped the money away. "Just wanted to tell you guys that before we go out to celebrate."

"What?! Celebrate?!" Toshiro barked at the laughing woman. "We don't have any food and you want to celebrate?!"

"Which is why I took the heavy burden of buying take out for you guys!" Rangiku shoved two large bags of Chinese takeout against him before she smirked. "I even got lo-main, so you guys can 'share' noodles."

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro yelled as she hopped back into the car. He snarled as he saw Renji make 'kissy' faces at the young couple from the window as the others laughed. He could feel the vein on his temple throb violently as he watched them drive off without so much another word. Why did he want to be a captain again?

"I can't believe them..." Momo sighed as she gently took the bags from him and walked inside the house. "At least we have plenty of food."

"I can't believe 'they' found jobs so easily." Hitsugaya groaned as he took the cheap, wooden chopsticks from the bag and broke them apart.

"Huh? They're good workers...most of the time." Hinamori defended as she opened a container of kung-po chicken and frowned. "Is all the food cold?"

Toshiro arched an eyebrow as he took notice of the temperature of the food. It was indeed lukewarm. How long ago did they order this stuff anyway? "It is a tad cold." He placed the food down on the table and turned to look at his girlfriend. "Want me to heat it up? I'll just put everything in a pot or something."

Momo giggled as she thought of Hitsugaya trying to warm up their food; wearing an apron and a hair net to boot. "That's okay, Shiro-chan! Let's just eat!"

"No. It'll just take a minute." He snorted as he got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. He searched the cabinets for a large pot and smirked as he placed it unto the stove. "This will be the easiest meal I have cooked yet." He joked.

The sound of her laughter filled the cabin beautifully as he allowed himself to chuckle as well. She always seemed to have that power over him; to make him relax and pull off the mask he grew so accustom to wearing. The joy was short lived as he searched for a match or lighter, but found none. He knew Kurosaki used one for his pancakes...did he take it with him? He was about to groan when a thought hit him.

"Hey, Hinamori."

"What, Shiro-chan?" She called out, though a little too eager. He shook his head, knowing she was sneaking a few bits without him.

"I can't find any matches to start a fire. Could you start one instead? It should be easy for you." He walked into the living room so he may ask her properly as well as she her face when he caught her red-handed; however, he didn't get the reaction he thought he would.

She appeared nervous, like she was afraid of doing such a simple task, but why would she be? He remembered when they were younger how she would keep them warm even in the coldest of winters or start the fires when granny was having trouble; and her back was turned of course, so why was she acting like this? "Momo?"

"U-um...I...I rather not..." She whispered as she cast her head down to stare at the floor. She just didn't have the heart to tell him that she...

"Come on, I'll turn the gas on real low if that's what you're worried about." He sighed. If that was all she was worried about, then she was just being silly; however, something told him that wasn't it either.

Momo sighed inwardly before she got up and walked into the kitchen. Goodness, she hoped this didn't turn into an inferno. It was so hard for her to control her fire _and_ the beast that clawed for freedom inside of her. Didn't he know that it was raw emotion that fueled her blaze and her beast? Didn't he know it was hard to use one but hide the other?

She watched him turn on the gas before she placed her index finger into the cold, hissing fumes. Many could not feel mere gases, but she could though she didn't know why maybe it was because she could set it ablaze? Hinamori sighed before she began to focus on her task. The thought was a simply one; the feeling of excitement coursing down her veins. She wouldn't tell him but; she was a major pyro at heart...that is until she felt that twinge of pain wash over her.

Before she knew it, the stove top was engulfed in flames! Large, waves of fire flickered toward them, though momo was unaffected. The burst only lasted for a few seconds; maybe almost a minute, until it died down and stayed a gentle ember under the sizzling pot.

"That...that wasn't the gas..." Toshiro gasped. He had never seen her make such a large flame before even during her 'match plays' as he liked to call them. His skin felt so hot and raw right now that he was afraid he was actually brunt. " Are you okay?"

Hinamori quickly turned to face him; her eyes glassy and big. "I'm so sorry, Hitsugaya-kun! I didn't mean for it to get so big!" she cupped his face as her still hot hands ran over his features before her thumbs began to stroke his eyebrows. "I even singed your eyebrows! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

He was still very much shocked, but he pushed his worry aside to comfort the crying girl. "It's okay. I'm not mad or hurt so you shouldn't cry. Let's just heat up the food and eat, yeah? It could be that your just hungry."

They sat their eating in silence, though it was an awkward one; a rare moment for the two that was for sure. Toshiro couldn't help but think about the fiery incident and wonder why it had happened. Momo had always maintained wonderful control of her powers; even went as far as controlling any random flame even if it wasn't made by her but know...

A thought hit him suddenly; almost like a great realization that was as plain as day but as dark as night. When was the last time he had seen her use her fire? Sure, she threw fireballs with Tobiume, but that is more kido related then anything. He knew from his teachings that kido and one's natural element; if the person possessed one, were very different things. So, when was the last time she let her reiatsu go?

He sighed to himself before he gathered all his courage to turn to her. "Want to talk about it?"

It was a simple question, but it was a big one for her. What would he think? Would he think she was unstable and was a threat to everyone because she could burn everything in sight? Or maybe that she was unfit to perform her duties and should be removed from her seated position? How could she tell that she had no control over anything anymore? "I...it's..." Her tongue failed her, like always.

"You can tell me anything, you know." He egged, hoping to get her to open up to him. He already knew her darkest of secrets, so what could she be scared of? "Now that I think about it...I haven't seen you use your reiatsu in a long time now."

Toshiro didn't know it, but he just gave her a way out of this. "W-well...It's just that...I'm afraid I'd get in trouble. Fire is a dangerous thing you know..." She lied, but hopefully he'd bite. "I guess you can say I'm a little rusty?"

Why...why didn't that sound right? Hitsugaya shook the bitter thought away before he chuckled. "Then I guess I should try and help you get back into using it then. Don't want to burn the house down."

Momo forced herself to laugh with him, but on the inside she couldn't help but cry. This was going to be horrible, she just didn't know _how_ horrible.

**Sorry1 I've been very sick for a while now and it didn't help that I rewrote this chapter like...three times? Anyway, review and tell me what you think!**


	9. A Hard Day's Work

~ Chapter Nine: A Hard Day's Work~

"This is so easy!" Rangiku giggled to Orihime, before she took the platter of hot food from the line. "Who knew being a waitress could be so much fun?"

"And being a sous chief isn't has hard as I thought it would be!" The bubbly redhead smiled as she peeled another potato. "I wish they would teach me more stuff though."

"Oh? I like your cooking though!" Rangiku smiled before she placed the tray of food on her shoulder. "I think I remember someone saying that Momo was a great cook! Maybe you could ask for help or something."

"That sounds great! I'll ask her once we get off our shift!"

"Sounds like a plan! Now, if you excuse me." Matsumoto waved as she walked into the bustling diner. She heard whistles and felt the creeping eyes on her, but it didn't bother her though because with every heart she captured was a wallet she'd empty.

~ **On the Road** ~

"This truck stinks! Oh, I just know my hair is going to smell like all this trash!" Yumichika whined as he drove the garbage truck to the landfill. "I can't believe Orihime set us up with a job like this!"

"Stop your whining, Yumichika!" Ikkaku sighed as he and Renji hung off the back end of the truck. "It was good weight training at least."

"Yeah and we found all this cool stuff too!" Renji grinned as he waved a small bag so Ayasegawa could see their bounty. "Humans are so wasteful! I mean, how would throw away a perfectly good tablet?"

"You and this technology crap." Ikkaku snorted as he shook his head.

"So, are we heading home after this drop off?" Yumichika asked as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Or are we going to go hollow hunting?"

"Hollow hunting!" The other two yelled as they threw their fists into the air.

~ **At the Cabin** ~

Toshiro smiled as he watched Hinamori draw a small, cartoon version of him and her holding hands. It had been almost two weeks since the attack and the fire accident. He tried offering her aid, but she always found a way around it. No wonder she was known for being a great strategist . "So...it's been awhile since that last attack..."

Hinamori just shrugged as she scribbled the tiny image. She really wasn't too interested in the whole mission right now, she was more enthralled in her work. "We could move this along if we had some more leads to follow."

"I'm still trying to figure out how humans found out about us." He sighed as he racked his brain for an answer. "I just can't seem to think of anything."

"Maybe it's from centuries ago? You know, before there were even soul reapers?" She sighed before she placed her work down and looked at him. "Did you give your report to Yamamoto-domo yet?"

"Yes. I'm still waiting for a reply back for him." Toshiro sighed as he wrestled his phone from his pocket to check for any messages. Not a single one. "While we wait for everyone to get here, why don't we spar for a bit?"

Momo groaned as she rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna." She pouted. Hinamori had been quite proud of herself about her stalling, now it seemed she might not win this one.

Toshiro stood up and loomed over her. "Then tell me why you don't want to." He crossed his arms for an added effect. During the two weeks, he noticed how desperately she avoided the subject. This led him to believe it wasn't because she was rusty...but something else.

"I'm just...happy to spend the day with you!" She nervously chuckled as she shifted her gaze away from his, but after receiving no reply she knew he didn't believe that.

"You are so bad at lying...you know that?" Hitsugaya groaned before he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She struggled and protested, but he was stronger then her. Carrying her outside was the easy part, but getting her to participate was a different fight all together. "I already made some dummies you can practice on."

Momo snorted as he finally let her feet touch the ground; lightly punching him in the shoulder before she turned around and gasped. They were horribly built scarecrows, but the most shocking part was that most of them were dressed in Ichigo's clothing. "Shiro-chan! Did you ask before you did this?"

"No." He smirked as she shook her head at him. "Now, go on...do your thing." Toshiro noticed how tense she was and sighed. "Do you remember when we were little? How you used to sneak out of the house at night to go play with your flames?"

"H-how did you-?"

Toshiro chuckled at her shocked expression. "I followed you, of course. All that stumbling and you stumping your toes was all I needed to wake up." He walked over to her and brought his hand up to cup her cheek. "Those fire shows you did were always awe-inspiring to watch you know."

Hinamori blushed as she stared into his eyes. "I can't believe you were watching me." She whispered before he pulled her in for a kiss. Her mind ran through all the late night bon fires she had when she was little before another thought hit, one so strong it caused her to break the kiss short and look at her feet. Why did she not have this problem when she was younger and had less control over herself?

"Hinamori?" Toshiro blinked as he watched her bite her bottom lip and her eyes focus on nothing in particular. "What's wrong?" Her head quickly snapped to look at him, knowing now that she was previously had been in deep thought. Concern for her quickly washed away as he saw her smile brightly at him.

"I'll try, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori giggled to him, though she still held on to a tiny amount of fear for her lack of control over her powers and her change, but she knew her Shiro-chan would be there for her and help her figure out what's wrong with her.

"Good." Hitsugaya stepped back, which caused her to raise an eyebrow at him. "I want to keep the rest of my eyebrows." He frowned as he pointed to the still singed hair.

She merely huffed and turned away from him, her slender arms crossed over her chest. "You're so mean! I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't make everyone shut up about it." He replied as he rubbed the brittle hair above his eyes. "Now stop stalling and start burning." He watched her take a deep breath, as if she was going to whine or complain to him, but was surprised when she quickly spun around and blew out a study stream of ash, smoke, and flames. The flames were intense, sending a wave of heat crashing against him that made him sweat almost instantly.

Momo stopped suddenly when she heard Hitsugaya pant. She turned to she him wiping his brow and fanning his face. "I didn't mean for it to get that hot, Shiro-chan!"

"You can talk after that?!" He gasped at her, utterly shocked by the display. "I can't even do that with my ice!"

"Are you okay? Do you want to go inside and wait?"

"No, if I leave you alone you'll just skip out on this training so." He crossed his arms and focused on dropping the temperature down around him more to help keep him cool. "Move to the next one and try something different, but I think it'll be hard to top that trick."

She smirked at him before she turned her attention onto another dummy. She pointed her index finger at it, as though telling him to watch that one, and thrust her palm out flat toward it. The pushed air became a wave of fire that twisted in and over itself before crashing against the dummy. She could feel it, the change happening, but she pushed it down and turned to her lover. His eyes gliding from the burning object then to her. She smiled before she snapped her fingers which suddenly caused the flames to turn into a towering pillar that whirled around as if it were a whirlpool.

His eyes widened in awe before he turned his attention back to her. He quickly noticed the joy she had on her face, but also noticed that she was also holding something back. Toshiro scanned over her features as he gave her a nod in approval. Slowly he was beginning to see something.

Veins. Ashy, black veins seemed to appear just beneath the skin ever so slightly. The sight was odd since they weren't there before or were never once there, so why now did they appear? He continued to watch her but noticed she was slowing down, stopping even, before each new stunt. His thoughts were severed short when she turned to him and said she was out of targets. Her hands caught his attention immediately. Her fingers were now boney and a little longer then he remembered them being and her nails were now sharp claws.

"Seems that you are." He replied calmly. Not wanting her to know what he had seen. When she turned to look at her work again, he noticed the new features, even the veins, start to disappear. "You didn't seem all that rusty to me, Momo."

"I'm a fast learner." She quickly mumbled before she stared at the ash covered earth. She was happy she was able to keep maintain her composure, but felt like there was something missing from her work...a spark or...or meaningful purpose to it all.

Hitsugaya sighed as he watched her eyes scan over the front lawn with a look of longing. He was never able to grasp her completely but he didn't mind it most of the time though since that was one of the many reasons he loved her, but some times he just wished he was able to read her more throughly. "Everyone should be back soon so let's go inside and enjoy the peace and quiet while we can."

"Hitsugaya-kun! You act like you don't want to be around your own friends!" Momo sighed as she was forced inside by the smaller, grunting boy.

"Not when they're so loud. I rather just get this mission over with." He groaned as he closed the door behind them and then threw himself on the couch like a small child would. "There must be a mountain of paperwork for me to do when I get back."

Hinamori couldn't help but smile as watched the younger whine. She knew he must be getting tired of being here and just wanted to go back home. Momo made her way over to him and bent down to gently lay a kiss on his temple, the feel of his heartbeat strong against her lips. "We'll be home soon."

He smiled gently before he let sleep take over him.

Toshiro awoke to someone shaking him hard, so hard in fact that his head was being thrown from side to side. He slowly opened his teal eyes to glare at the offender; Renji. "What...do you want?"

"I told him not to wake you from your nap but they wouldn't listen!" Momo cried as she along with everyone else began to feel the temperature drop steadily.

"I promise you won't be angry after you hear this!" Renji laughed as he tried to shake off the daggers Toshiro was glaring at him.

"Well then, what is it! I was taking a nap!" Toshiro snapped as he sat up and scratched his cheek. He was having a great dream too, too bad those idiots had to ruin it.

"I got information about the Arcane!" Rukia smiled as she jumped up and down. "A girl came in for a check-up and I was able to sweet talk her into letting me know more!"

What did she say?!"


	10. Battle Plans

"More importantly..." Renji cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. "How did _you_ of all people sweet talk a girl into telling you?"

"I threatened to tell her parents she was pregnant, duh." Rukia snorted. " she said her boyfriend is in it so that's how she knows. This clan is supposed to be old, like, Yamamoto old." She crossed her arms and smirked at everyone before she continued. " There's only one big group, so we don't have to worry about multiple clans all spread out and the like and get this! They live underground! In caves! They only surface when they need stuff or to go hunting 'the damned', as they put it."

Toshiro huffed as he absorbed all this new information. It was a good bit of background on the clan, but that didn't explain why they suddenly started attacking soul reapers. "We need to get more information before we go rushing in and screwing this up. We don't even know what cave or cave system they may be living in."

"Goodness me! First trash and now caves? What if a bat gets caught in my hair?" Yumichika groaned.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that we get this job done!" Ikkaku hissed as he rubbed his head. "I'm getting bored here."

"Well..." Momo sighed before she placed her thumb in her mouth and began to chew on it. She then noticed everyone was looking at her and blushed. "I...I was just thinking how why can limit our search, is all."

"Oh? You have a plan, Hina-chan?" Rangiku asked as she smiled.

"It's just that...If they do in fact live in caves, then they need both food and water. This means they probably live a ways away from the city, but not too far as to were they can't get supplies like medicine or other things like candles." Hinamori explained as she rubbed her hand in thought. "However...I don't like it'll be in plain sight...Maybe somewhere high up so they may have a lookout and to keep safe from enemies. Maybe a mountain range? There are plenty of old caves and even old mines that could sustain them."

"That sounds good, but going up into the mountains is dangerous! And we don't even know where they could be up there..." Ichigo sighed before he snapped his fingers. "I'll buy a map so we can have a better look at all the surrounding mountains!"

"Good. We need to be prepared. If this clan is as old as that girl said it is, then they might have some tricks up their sleeves." Toshiro huffed before something caught his attention. Rangiku was smirking at him with a large wad of bills in her hand. "Don't tell me you got that money already?"

"Yep! Seems like humans love to tip me so here you go!" she handed him the large wad before she turned to everyone else. "Due to our new development in this case, I declare a toast...at the nearest bar possible!"

"What?! We have work to be done and-!"

"You told me I can do whatever I want with my money once I paid you off, remember?" She smirked as she wiggled her long finger in front of his face. "No going back on it now, Captain!"

Before he could say anything further, She and the rest of her drinking gang was gone; nothing more then a faint trail of smoke telling them they were even there to begin with.

"So, now what?" Rukia huffed as she threw herself on the couch.

"Does she ever do any work?" Ichigo asked as he rummaged through his pockets for any spare change for the map, but came up empty. "Hey Toshiro, do you think you can throw me some change?"

'What?! Don't you work for your dad?! And it's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Hitsugaya groaned as he started to pull out a few dollars and threw it at him. "There! And don't come back without a good map!"

"And some ice cream!" Momo shouted as they were pushed out the door by the grumbling captain.

"Why am I going?" Rukia snapped at the boy.

"Because Momo wants ice cream and I'm trusting you to pick a good flavor! Now go!" Toshiro growled as he slammed the door. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes before he turned his head to see Momo with her eyes closed and laying comfortably on the couch.

An evil smirk began to play on his lips as a dirty thought crept into his mind. Toshiro made his way toward her, slowly as to not alarm her, before he stood above her. He bent down to capture her lips quickly, using her shocked gasp to slip his tongue inside her mouth with ease. He quickly broke the kiss to suck on her neck before he whispered into her ear. "Tomorrow is the first day of the full moon. Feel excited?"

Hinamori moaned before she shivered under his breath. His words were arousing as well as his scent. "Ahhh...Toshiro? What if they come back?"

He smirked before he went back to sucking her neck; ignoring her question all together. In all honesty, he had been bursting out of his skin to have her again, but didn't want to rush or force her. Now was his only chance before they started hunting for this clan again.

Hitsugaya worked his fingers underneath her shirt and chuckled as he discovered she was wearing no bra underneath. "Oh? Expecting me were you?" He pinched her hardening nipple to get a rather throaty moan from his sweet. "Well, I can't disappoint you now, can I?"

"You're such a...a tease!" Hinamori stuttered as she buried her face in the cushion of the couch so she may hide her blush. Her head was swimming already and her skin was on fire, but she couldn't fight him and she really didn't want to either. "We...we should...go somewhere else."

Toshiro stood up so he may lift her up into his arms, but was surprised as she quickly leapt up from the couch and slammed him against the wall. He found himself in a fierce lip lock, pinned against her and the hard wall with his feet unable to touch the ground. Was this burst of strength from the moon? Toshiro gasped for breath when she finally let him go though the relief was short lived as she then began to push him into his bedroom.

Momo didn't know what was coming over her, but she _needed_ him and she wanted him under her control. He led last time, now she was leading this round and oh, there will be more then one round this time. She was going to make sure of that.

A smirk crossed her face as she pulled his shirt over his head and watched how his muscles twitched under his tanned, taut skin; just begging to be touched, licked, and bit. Hinamori lowered her mouth to his left nipple; letting her hot breath tease the nub before licking and sucking on it.

His head was swimming around so fast he couldn't tell left from right. The aggressive behavior and the shear want she was showing him was so arousing that his member was crying at him for release. He was so hard it hurt and he was so desperate he almost whined for her to rip the jeans off his body. "Momo...uhh..."

"Hm? Does my Shiro-chan want something?" Hinamori giggled as she raked her nails down his quivering stomach before she let her fingertips ghost over the straining bulge in his pants. "You're so hard, Toshiro. I never would of thought you would like to be teased so much." She purred as she licked the outer shell of his ear.

"I would never thought you'd pin me against the wall either." Toshiro shot back, clearly embarrassed about her observation and how true it was. A hiss was forced from his lips as he felt her tighten her grip on his throbbing manhood. " Ah! Hina...just..."

Momo smirked as she watched his brow wrinkle at the pleasing strain she was placing on him. The power she had over him was exhilarating and she made a quick mental note to do this again soon, maybe when he was doing to much work at the office. "Want me to take these off for you?" She giggled at his quick nod. Momo was unbuttoning his jeans when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom, she smirked at his insight.


	11. Ice Cream Secrets

Ice Cream Secrets

Ichigo and Rukia sighed as they opened the door to the small wooden cabin, neither of them wanting to see another tub of ice cream again for a very long time. The two of them grunted as they placed the countless tubs of ice cream into the freezer and the remaining few into the fridge and began to wonder where Toshiro and Momo were.

"Maybe they're taking a nap?" Ichigo shrugged as he flopped onto the sofa and sighed as he kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. "I know I want one."

Ruika just snorted as she peered into Toshiro's room and stopped dead in her tracks. "They're taking a nap alright..."

Ichigo looked over to her with a puzzled look before he lifted himself from the sofa to see what she had meant by that. He couldn't believe his eyes! There, barely wrapped in the thin and slightly see-thru sheets, were Toshiro and Momo as naked as the day they were born! Hinamori had her head on Hitsugaya's chest and her leg thrown over his hips while he held her close to him with what seemed to be a smile on his face.

Ichigo and Rukia quickly looked away before they glanced at each other and bit their tongues to keep the sounds of giggles and amazement from spilling out uncontrollably. "Aren't they too young to be doing that?!" Kurosaki asked in a hushed tone.

"Relax! They're older then you so shut up!" She tried to close the door, but the slight sound it made was enough to wake Toshiro.

"What are you two doing?" He asked with a groggy tone he didn't even try to hide. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep, but seeing the two stunned figures meant he wasn't going to be able to.

"Uh...we were..." Rukia then pointed to Ichigo and disappeared from view.

"...Had a good time?" Ichigo asked as he slowly started to close the door, but not before he could hear the angry growl slip from Toshiro's lips. He turned to Rukia and covered his eyes. "That didn't just happen...I know that didn't just happen!"

"I didn't know Momo had it in her. And did you see her chest? She's bigger then I thought she was." She snickered as she listen to him whine.

"This is never to leave this cabin." An angry voice snarled. The two teens turned to see Hitsugaya in nothing but his pants. They noticed the long, red wilts that marked his chest and the many nips that decorated his collarbone and just underneath his neck. "What are you two staring at?!"

"...Damn..." Ichigo murmured as he gawked at the marks. "She didn't bite you, did she?"

Toshiro blushed deeply before shaking his head. "No." He glanced behind his shoulder when he heard a loud yawn come from behind the door. "Ready for some ice cream, Hinamori?" He called out as the door slowly opened to reveal the clothed beauty.

"Sure...I could use some sugar." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Momo opened them to see her friends star at her in disbelief. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Rukia walked over to her side and placed her arm around her shoulder. "If you guys wanted some alone time...you could of just asked."

"Th-that wasn't...I...I really _did_ want ice cream! It was Toshiro's fault!" momo stuttered as she pointed to the smirking boy.

"Oh yeah? Who threw who into the wall?" He pointed at the wall in question before he shot her a kinky glance. "In fact...you held me there while we were making out."

"W-well! You were the one who stuck their hands under my shirt first!" She poked his chest to make her point.

"I might have touched you first, but you were the one pulling my clothes off. If I remember right, you even started to-!"

"Alright! We don't need a play by play! You both are horny!" Ichigo shouted as he wiped the small trickle of blood running from his nose. "I can't believe you Soul Reapers."

"...So...you threw him against the wall?" Rukia snickered as she watched Momo's face darken from her deep blush.

- An hour later-

Matsumoto and her fellow drinking buddies walked into the small wooden cabin with a smile on their faces and bottles in their hands. They were chatting and singing as they flopped onto the floor and greeted their ice cream covered friends.

"Not to strict for ice cream, Captain?" Rangiku giggled as the younger shallowed what was in his mouth.

"Shiro-chan loves ice cream! Who doesn't?" Hinamori giggled as she scooped a spoon full of her peaches and cream flavored treat and fed it to Toshiro, then ate some herself.

"You had your party, now we're having ours." He smirked as he licked his lips of the sweet treat.

"Only kids have ice cream parties!" Ikkaku snickered as he took a gulp from his bottle.

"You have no idea..." Ichigo murmured as his eyes skimmed over the couple before they landed on the wall behind them.

Rangiku followed his gaze and noticed the small indent on the surface. She rubbed her chin before she glanced back at the two lovebirds. "What happened to the wall?"

Momo gulped hard before she quickly filled her mouth with ice cream, Toshiro just shrugged his shoulders. The reaction caught everyone's attention, but when they felt the temperature drop, they knew not to ask questions.

Just then Toshiro's phone rang. He hushed the group of friends before he answered the small device. Everyone watched him sigh and answer simple questions, they knew that the Captain General was on the other end due to his manners. They waited til he ended the call and placed the phone back into his pocket. "We're to head back to Soul Society. He wants to send the stealth squad in to see if they can locate the lair and learn anything worth while."

"We get to go home?" Hinamori asked as everyone was high fiveing and talking about what they were going to do when they got there. "We don't get to finish the mission?"

"Not this one, no. However, he did mention that you were needed horribly back in your division, Hinamori. Seems like your captain is behind on the paperwork and can't figure out your filing system." Toshiro chuckled as he watched her face palm.

"I showed him how it works a hundred times now! I even used his jazz music as a key in case he forgot." Momo sighed as she got up from the couch and began to gather her things, including the ice creams. "At least I'll have a sugar rush for when I get there."

~ 5th Division Main Office~

Captain Shinji Hirako hugged the giggling Momo Hinamori as he thanked her for the tenth time that night. He promised her in easy day tomorrow, which by this time was today, and that he wouldn't bother her for the entire night. How could she be mad at him now? With his funny cries of happiness and tears of joy?

It was going to be a long day when she woke up, but she was glad to be back..

~ 10th Division Private Quarters~

Captain Hitsugaya sighed as he tossed and turned in his bed. He wanted to snuggle up against his Hinamori and hear her soft breathing that so easily lulled him into a gentle slumber. What he wouldn't give to just hold her for a bit, however, he knew she was working and even if by some off chance that she wasn't, he didn't want to embarrass her if her silly captain found out about them.

A gentle knock torn him from his thoughts. He sighed as he threw himself out of his bed and walked over to the door, opening it and sighing at the figure. "What is it?"

"What a wonderful 'hello'."

Toshiro's eyes widen as he saw the giggling form of Hinamori. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could have a sleep over? Just tonight?" She asked as she slide by him and made her way to his bed.

Toshiro just smiled as he watched her glide across the room and slip underneath the covers of his bed. He followed her led and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Okay. Just for tonight."


End file.
